Fazbear and the Gang
by Dawns stories
Summary: The story of the children after there death.
1. The Fazbear Murders

"Hey hey hey, it's Freddy Fazbear here with the gang." Spoke the iconic brown bear animatronic, as he gestured to one of his fellow animatronics on stage. The animatronic strummed his guitar and gave a light hearted chuckle. " I am Bonnie Bunny, I play guitar, and I love my Carrots." Said a violet bunny animatronic. Freddy then gestured to the other animatronic, her voice was lighter due to her feminine design. "And I'm Chica Chicken, lets eat, I love to sing along side Freddy but I don't mind playing on a tambourine." The two animatronics turned towards Freddy, he spoke somewhat happy. "Well I guess thats everyone, a one a two and a -" Freddy was cut short by a pirates voice. "Yar har har You forgot about me captain, I am Foxy the Pirate Foxy, ready set sail with you any day of the- ."

The voices slowly faded as a bored young kid is focused on, she and a few of her friends are enjoying her birthday. Enjoying may be a stretch you see, the parents of this child made her go to Freddy Fazbear's with her friends. The parents who should be watching the kids had left on a quick trip to go get the cake, the only thing which would liven the party. They were father back in the almost empty Pizzaria. Each child lets out a hefty sigh to show their boredom, each looking droopy eyed and hungry.

"Ugh I am so tired, can't we just go" wined Olivia an 8 year old girl with a cute little red pony tail, and dark brown eyes.

"Because we would get in huge trouble?" moaned Cameron a 7 year old boy with dirty blond hair, and blue eyes.

"I kinda like this place Olivia" Piped up a little 6 year old boy named Timmy, he had scruffy blond hair and brown eyes.

"Guys, be quiet its Sammie's birth day and you are ruining it." Spoke an 8 year Tyler, a boy with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"No its fine, I don't mind, It really isn't your fault anyway its my parents, if they hadn't forgotten the cake then we wouldn't be sitting in here now." Sammy the now 7 year old birthday girl sighed, looking at the party hats on the table. This girl had black straight hair that hung to just below her shoulder blades.

While the kids sat there the animatronics on stage played a song about how you should eat you veggies, definitely a Bonnie song. As they sat there a large golden rabbit, seeming clean and well kept walked forward, a voice came from it. "Hey hey hey kids, you ready for some fun a Freddy Fazbears."

"Who are you?" Asked Sammie, confused, she looked up to see a yellow bunny animatronic, it looked somewhat old, but was still in shape.

"My name is Golden Bonnie, and I am here for the birthday girl and her friends." Said the jolly bunny, yet something was off, the voice didn't sound animatronic.

"Where are we going?" Tyler spoke, blocking the others from the rabbit. He had a bad feeling about this. The other kids got out of there chairs as well, yet no one passed Tyler.

"Oh too the special birthday section, where there is free arcade games, and cake for the kids." The animatronic gestured to a door across the room not far from the stage.

"I am in!" Said Timmy as he ran up to the animatronic, followed by Olivia, then Cameron, a begrudging Sammy, and a quiet Tyler. The Rabbit guided the, through an almost empty Pizzaria to a back room. It was dark as they walked in, and before anything can be said a click of a locking door and mischeviouse laugh could be heard.


	2. Awakening

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Young eyes fluttered open as Sammy got up to look around. Memories from the day before where clouded, whether it was because she couldn't remember or she didn't want to remember was the real question. Everyone was in a new room, one that they had never seen before, it was dark though. Sirens could be heard, yelling, screaming, crying from outside. Tyler was gone yet the others where there laying up on the walls. Blood splatters where all over the walls and floor, yet she and her friends seemed clean. Straining to remember what happened last night she instead decided to go see where Tyler went./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Walking over to the door the first thing she noticed was that her foot steps made no echo, in fact there was no sound at all. When she went to open the door out of the room she was in, she realized she couldn't open the door, like her hand was fazing through it. "Am I dreaming?" She asked herself out loud before trying to open the door be slamming into it. Walking backwards, she gained a running start, she threw herself at the door, to her surprise instead of running and slamming into the door she tumbled threw into the room over. This was the room from last night but didn't remember a door to another room in here other than to the main show stage. She turned back towards the door to find well, no door instead a wall took its place./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Tyler?" Sammy called out, picking herself up and beginning to walk. As she walked the sounds from before seemed to grow, and people seemed to get louder. Finding the door to the main dining area she tried to faze through this one as well, which worked. "Maybe I am dreaming." She said out loud to herself again. Looking into the dining area there where police everywhere, some questioning workers, others looking for clues. Outside the glass windows yellow police tape crossed over the door and crying parents where being blocked out by a police officer. Sammy began to run for the door but was stopped dead in her tracks. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You can't get out, I tried." Turing to where the voice originated she saw Tyler. He was sitting on the stage where the robots stood all in various poses. The boy didn't move, he just sat there looking towards the ground."The police officers can't see you either I tried to get there attention and they just fazed through me." He then went quiet./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Tyler what happened?" Sammie questioned yet Tyler stayed quiet. Sammie ran forward to sit next to Tyler she then shook him, he didn't budge. "Tyler please I don't remember! Tell me!" His eyes met hers as he looked up, tears stained his eyes. "Sammie, were dead." He then looked down and began to sob, not knowing what else to do in the situation Sammie hugged her friend and sob with him. Slowly as there friends woke up and joined them she told them about how they where now dead. They held each other close on the show stage crying to each other. /div 


	3. New Life

As the police officers moved out, and people slowly came back to the pizzaria the children just watched. Its not like they could really do anything, something kept them from leaving, and it's not like they had any place to go. It was as if life went on without them, and they where left in the dust not knowing what to do. They had pretty much just sat there as life moved on, never aging a day. During the day they watched as the animatronics walked about bringing the kids around them joy, they even pretty much memorized every bit of dialog the creatures could muster. It was truly the nights though that brought the most boredom, the animatronics stayed in there place, cold unmoving, and the night guard stayed at his station never doing anything.

"UGH I Can't do this anymore!" Screamed Olivia one night, she was officially done with this, done with being here, then again who wouldn't be. Timmy ran over to console his friend. "Calm down Olivia it's not like we can do anything now." He said in a soothing voice, as he hugged Olivia tightly. "Calm down? Calm Down! How can I calm down! We are dead Timmy if you haven't noticed! And we can't do anything because we are dead! No one will remeber us, and we will slowly wither away and wish we where truly dead. But no we are still here and we can't leave!" She became teary eyed and her voice choked, she then broke down sobbing.

"Olivia at least you have us, and we will be here for you, always." Said Cameron, followed by both Sammy and Tyler with a "Yeah" They all group hugged with Olivia in the middle, she sniffles a bit and said, "I guess I am a little lucky to be stuck with a couple of dweebs like you for eternity. " The group chuckled slightly, and held the hug for a few moments.

"Aw yes very heart warming indeed, it's nice to see all of you getting along. It is always nice to have friends, and I am glad to say you are all my friends." A mystery voice spoke from behind the small group, a puppet of black with a mask of white, with black soulless eyes and decorations on his face. His voice was echoed and sounded similar to that of two voices talking one, a small child, and two, a dark raspy creature. They all stared in confusion and aw of the creature of darkness. "Oh I must of forgotten to introduce myself, I am Marrionette, I brought each of you life, and gave you a power I have myself."

Tyler stepped forward protecting his friends. "What power? And why us! Why let us suffer, why let us live here rather than just go on!" He sounded angry as he spoke to the floating puppet. The puppet then bowed its head in cursory and replied. "Oh Tyler a natural born leader, one who would protect his friends above all else. You are the face of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. You control Freddy like I control this puppet, no strings attached."

Olivia stepped forward, she looked pissed. "What is your game puppet! Why make us suffer for it, we have done nothing." The puppet only chuckled slightly before speaking to her. "Such a firer temper you've got there Olivia, you are loyal to those you follow, and would have taken a knife for your friends. You would have fought that man who killed us all, fought till your dying breath if he hadn't knocked you out. Foxy is your puppet to master, and master him you shall.

Cameron was next to come up he seemed more confused than pissed he then asked, "What do you mean us?" The puppet put one of his long fingers to his mouth and said. "Answers will come in due time Cameron, but now we must talk. You are a truly fun kid, and try to make moments with your friends as fun as you can. Yet you are smart and know the rules therefor are able to make rational decisions on your own. Bonnie is your puppet, you are the puppeteer."

Timmy hid behind Sammy scared of the nightmare creature before them. It turned its head slightly and spoke."Don't be shy, I won't hurt you. So young when you died such a shame, I guess faith had better plans for you. You are kind and always look for the silver lining in everything, well I guess now there is no silver lining is there. Thankfully now there is you are officially a puppeteer, you control something unlike others controlling you. Don't be scared, come out, you have a mother now, Chica will care for you as long as you care for her."

He looked into the group, and spoke to them "As a puppeteer you will live on, and be able to interact with the world around you. We can get revenge for your death for this day the man in the purple suit will die!" The group cheered on, yet something changed, something about them changed. Sammie watched in horror, sure she wanted the purple man dead but she wasn't blood thirsty. The others didn't even realize she didn't have a suit before running off to run there own.


End file.
